


Nephilim

by amorluzymelodia



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorluzymelodia/pseuds/amorluzymelodia
Summary: Request: Excuse me, could you write an oneshot where the reader hunts with the boys and has healing powers, but hid them from the. And in a hunt she has to use them on them to save their lives but she almost dies in the process? And then she has to explain?





	

Eight years. You’d known the Winchester boys for eight years and you’d kept your secret nearly three times as long, but in one day it was all coming crashing down over you, and you now had to deal with the consequences. 

You’d known what you were since you were a child, your mother finally explaining all the strange things you could do that the other children couldn’t. She told you that your powers were meant to be used only at home, never in front of people. But she also told you that this didn’t mean you couldn’t lead a normal life, couldn’t do what you wanted. Which in the end turned out to be hunting. Your father had been a hunter for almost half of his life, that’s actually how he met your mother, and they raised you apart from it all, but with a healthy knowledge of what was out there, just in case. Unfortunately, she and your father were killed by angels when you were nineteen, so you packed up the family car and began hunting. You met the Winchester brothers about eight years ago and had hunted with them on and off during that time. They hadn’t asked about your past much, every hunter had a past they didn’t like to talk about, and you’d kept your lineage a secret from them…until today. 

It had been a routine hunt, a couple of werewolves only a few hours outside of the bunker. The three of you figured it would take two or three days tops, so you headed out in high spirits, ready to kill a few monsters. However, one of the werewolves was stronger than you’d anticipated, and managed to get the drop on Dean when you and Sam weren’t looking. In a matter of minutes you and Sam were knocked out and Dean was captured. By the time you and Sam got to Dean his chest was slashed to bits and he was losing a lot of blood. As you tried to rush in and save him one of the werewolves slashed at you with it’s claws, opening up a large gash on your shoulder and cheek. That hurt like a bitch but you knew you would heal faster than the boys so you pumped the werewolf full of silver and hurried to where Sam was crouching over Dean. 

“We’ve gotta get him to a hospital!” Sam cried, pressing his flannel to the wounds in an attempt to stem the blood flow. 

“He’ll bleed out by the time we get there,” you said solemnly and in the few seconds you looked between Sam’s face and his brother’s you knew you had no choice. So you took a deep breath and pushed Sam’s hands away. 

“What the hell Y/N?” Sam demanded but you just placed your hands lightly over the wounds and focused all your energy on healing Dean, knowing this would be the end of your secret forever. You let the energy flow through you and into Dean and though it took all of your strength you felt the wounds healing under your hands until there was nothing but drying blood left over. When Dean shot up, gasping and clutching at his newly healed chest you collapsed next to him, breathing heavily and trying not to black out. You’d never healed something of that magnitude before and it was seriously taking its toll on you. You tried to focus on the boys as they shot questions at you but you were barely staying conscious. 

“What the fucking hell was that, Y/N?” Dean was shouting but you were looking at your hands, draining of color and shaking slightly. Your mother had warned you of this; if you healed someone of a major injury it had the possibility to drain you completely. 

“Y/N?” Sam asked, leaning down to check on you, and when he pressed his fingers to your neck he felt your pulse weakening. “Dean something’s wrong with her. Y/N? Y/N stay with me! Y/N!” you heard him shouting your name but couldn’t focus, you were slipping into unconsciousness. 

When you woke up you were still hazy, still weak, but you opened your eyes slowly and saw that you were in your room at the bunker, but your arm was uncomfortable and upon further investigation you saw that your arm was pulled above your head, and that you were handcuffed to the bedframe. 

“Morning,” a voice said and you turned to see Sam sitting by your bed, reading a book. “How do you feel?” 

“Um…tired.” You said quietly. “Sore.” 

Sam closed his book and tossed it at your feet on the bed. “Yeah, I bet.” 

You frowned slightly. “Why are we not at a hospital?” 

“Ah…well Dean thought it would be safer to bring you here.” 

“Safer.” You scoffed. “Safer for who?” 

Sam smiled awkwardly and you noticed he was having trouble meeting your gaze. “Well if it’s any consolation I wanted to take you in. But he was right evidentially, you’re almost all the way healed already.” He motioned to your shoulder and cheek, which you noticed were indeed already fading to clean pink lines. “Which raises more questions than it answers, unfortunately.” 

“But Dean’s okay?” you asked and Sam nodded. 

“Physically? Yeah he’s fine, whatever you did fixed him right up. But mentally…well he’s pretty freaked out. And I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t too.” 

“That’s understandable.” 

“We just didn’t want to take any chances, ya know? We’re kind of in the dark here.” 

You laughed slightly and pulled at the handcuffs on your wrist. “Hence the hardware.” 

Sam scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Yeah, uh sorry about that. Better safe than sorry I guess.” 

“Once again I have to ask…safe for who?” 

To his credit Sam did look ashamed. “We just need to take all precautions until we know what’s going on. It’s nothing personal.” 

“Says the guy who isn’t handcuffed to a bed by his best friend.” You muttered, but with a small smile nonetheless. You knew they weren’t doing this to hurt you, they were just scared, confused and worried. 

Sam smiled sadly and looked like he wanted to say something but at that moment Dean walked through the door and upon seeing you awake pulled his gun out of the back of his jeans and pointed it directly at you. And you couldn’t lie, that hurt quite a bit. 

“Oh good, you’re awake. Now we can get some answers.” 

“I’ll tell you whatever you want. I promise.” You offered but Dean cut you off. 

“Damn right you will, and you’ll answer everything honestly, or I start shooting.” 

“Dean!” Sam sounded shocked but you couldn’t blame Dean, not really. If the roles were switched you couldn’t say you wouldn’t react similarly. Dean took a careful step towards you, the gun still raised. 

“Who are you?” he demanded and you furrowed your brow. 

“What? Dean I’m Y/N!” 

“No, you’re an angel that’s possessing Y/N. Or a demon, or some other kind of supernatural thing.” 

“Dean—“ Sam tried to cut in but Dean interrupted him. 

“Sam we’ve been hunting with her for years! And all of the sudden she has some freaky healing powers? The only thing I know that can heal people like that is an angel, so either she’s possessed or—“ 

“She’s a nephilim.” Sam finished and your head shot up, eyes wide. “Half angel, half human. Usually can pass as human, but sometimes, just sometimes they show supernatural abilities. Like strength, speed, clairvoyance and…healing.” 

You met Sam’s gaze, shocked and ashamed. Dean’s gaze flitted between the two of you, waiting for one of you to speak. 

“How’d you know?” you asked Sam quietly and he shrugged. 

“Did some research while you were healing. Wasn’t too hard to piece together.” 

“So that’s it? You’re part angel?” Dean asked incredulously. 

“That about sums it up yeah,” you muttered and Dean threw his hands up in the air. 

“Why the hell didn’t you tell us?!” 

“Nephilim’s are abominations Dean! There’s only a handful of us scattered around the world and even then we have to be careful about being discovered. God didn’t intend for nephilims to exist, and many angels believe that we need to be eradicated. Not to mention hunters…” you broke off and Dean raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“Hunters? What about hunters?” 

“A hunter’s job is to hunt and kill supernatural creatures, Dean. And whether I chose it or not, nephilims fall into that category.” 

“But nephilims don’t hurt people.” Sam countered and you shrugged, your eyes skipping to Dean. 

“Most hunters don’t care. They’re more of the ‘shoot first, ask questions never’ persuasion.” 

Your little glance Dean’s way didn’t go unnoticed and he scoffed at you. 

“You think I’m one of those hunters, Y/N?” 

“Well you did handcuff me to a bed and threaten to shoot me if I didn’t fess up!” you didn’t want to shout, didn’t want to argue but tempers were high and you were getting offended at how quickly Dean was ready to condemn you for your bloodline. 

“Well what was I supposed to do?” Dean yelled and glared, not immune to the way Dean’s hand twitched towards his gun. 

“Talk to me!” you shouted back. “I’m your friend, Dean! And like you said, I’ve been hunting with you for years! Don’t you think I’ve earned a little trust?” 

“Haven’t we?” Sam spoke up. “We’re your family, Y/N. You’re supposed to be able to tell us anything.” 

“I thought the angels were my family for a long time too, Sam.” You said coldly. “My mother was an angel, and she wouldn’t stop telling me how special they were, how incredible. So when I was old enough I went looking for them and you want to know what they did? They tried to kill me. I hadn’t done anything wrong, hadn’t hurt anyone, hadn’t even used my powers outside of testing the waters in the safety of my own home. And their first reaction was to pull out an angel blade. So forgive me if my definition of family is a big skewed.” 

“Well apparently your definition of friendship is skewed too if you think it’s okay to keep things like this from us.” Dean muttered and Sam stood up and grabbed his brother’s arm, dragging him outside and since he didn’t close the door all the way you could hear most of their conversation. 

“She saved your life, Dean.” 

“She lied to us, Sam!” 

“Oh yeah because we’re such saints. Dean you let me be possessed by an angel without telling me, I hid that I was drinking demon blood and killing demons from you. We aren’t exactly poster boys for truthfulness.” 

“What if she’s a spy or something?” Dean demanded. 

You heard Sam scoff. “Don’t you think if she was a spy someone would’ve come after us already? Eight years is a long con, dude. Besides it’s not like we haven’t been friends with supernatural creatures before. If your only problem with this is that she lied to us, then you need to get over it. Because other than hide that she’s a nephilim from us, she hasn’t done anything wrong.” 

“I’m still pissed,” Dean moaned. 

“And you’re allowed to be pissed at her. You are…for lying to us. But you can’t be pissed at her for being a nephilim, because she didn’t choose that, it’s not her fault. And if you don’t go in there and apologize and thank her for freaking saving your life—almost at the cost of hers I might add—you’re gonna lose one of the best friends you’ve ever had.” 

There was a tense moment of silence where you imagined that the boys were glaring at each other before you heard footsteps walk down the hall and Dean pushed open the door, looking awkward. His gun was out of sight and he had a small key in his hands. He came to the bed and uncuffed you and you let your arm fall, ignoring the pins and needles sensation. 

“So I uh, I think I owe you an apology…” you said as you sat up and he raised his eyebrows. 

“You owe me an apology? I’m the one who handcuffed you to a bed.” He said and you smiled. 

“You were just protecting your family. I can’t really get mad at you for that.” 

Dean sighed and sat on the bed next to you. “But you’re my family too, Y/N. And I should’ve heard you out before flipping out.” 

“And I shouldn’t have lied to you.” You amended and he nodded. 

“So…a nephilim huh?” 

You nodded. “Yup. My father was hunter and met an angel, fell in love and had me. Because of the angel part of me I got some uh…extra special abilities.” 

He gestured to his chest and grinned. “Yeah, so I’ve seen. So other than healing, any other superhero powers you got going on?” 

You shrugged, rubbing your wrist where the handcuffs had dug into your skin. “Basically what Sam mentioned, although it’s not quite as superhero-esque as he made it sound. I wouldn’t call it super-speed or super-strength but I can run without getting winded, lift pretty much anything without trying to hard and heal most injuries. Although healing does take it out of me pretty quickly apparently.” 

“Apparently? So you’d never healed before?” he asked. 

“Nothing of that magnitude, no. Just small cuts and bruises, and mostly on myself. And even that was draining. My mother warned me that healing for a nephilim isn’t like healing for an angel. Angels have unlimited grace running through their systems but since I’m only part angel, using energy to heal someone else could seriously drain me if I’m not careful.” you said and he raised his eyebrows. 

“So you just healed me, not being sure if it would kill you or not?” he was angry again. “Why would you do that?” 

You blushed and looked down at your hands. “Because it’s you, Dean. You’re one of my best friends. I couldn’t just sit there and watch you die, knowing that I could do something about it.” 

“So you risk your own life to save mine?” 

You smirked at him. “Just taking a page out of the Winchester handbook.” 

He smiled back at you and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah well I’m grateful, even if I did act like a royal asshole.” 

“I forgive you, Dean.” You said kindly and he smiled and pulled you into a hug, putting his hand on your hair. 

“So I guess we have a superhero on the team now.” He laughed and pulled back. “That’s pretty damn awesome! Wanna go see how many of the cars you can lift in the garage?” 

You laughed at the way his eyes lit up and patted his knee. “Maybe later, I’m still pretty worn out from, ya know, saving your life and all.” 

He nodded awkwardly. “Right, thanks again….and look as much as I understand why you didn’t tell us…I want you to know that you can tell us anything, I can’t promise I’ll react all that great at first, but you’re still family, and I care about you. I just want you to know that.” 

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “Back at ‘cha. Love you, Dean.” 

Dean patted your shoulder and smiled. “You too, kiddo.”


End file.
